The Intern: A Hellsing & BTVS Tale
by Dr Gonzo
Summary: Xander joins the Hellsing Group even as a new kind of Freak with a connection to Seras and a grudge against him terrorizes the city. COMPLETE
1. Being the new Guy

Title: The Intern - A Hellsing/ BTVS Tale

Author: B H Ramsay

Email drgonzo124yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I gain nothing by posting , what will you get if you sue me for it….nothing. Consider yourself Disclaimed

Rating PG for violence

Pairings(s) none

Spoilers: season 7 of Buffy

Summary: Xander is the guinea pig for an exchange between the Watchers Council and the Hellsing Organization

Authors Note: Just had to try it and see if it would work

It started as a standard Sweep & Clear. The soldiers would move on the target building and establish a perimeter, the special squad would move in, disposing of any high threat targets. Once the special squad was inside and doing their thing, the rest of the troops would follow cleaning up anything left behind. The soldiers moved into the building and immediately encountered resistance, heavy resistance. Ghouls, zombie creatures that fed on the flesh and occasionally the blood and bones of the living swarmed on top of them behind came vampires. Creatures that most in the rank-and-file still believed were just legends. Oh they had heard the stories traded by the vets but they just assumed that what the veterans were describing was nothing more then some druggie hopped up on some new strength amplifying drug that made you anemic as well.

With the two special operatives working from either side of the building, the vampires that wanted to live quickly realized their best chance was fighting the regular troops. The creatures swarmed the perimeter trying to overwhelm them. The troops were using up ammo quickly gunning down the zombies. As fast as one zombie fell, more undead replaced them. An endless wave of undead, beating against the troops, pulling them down and threatening to destroy them. The soldiers called for help from the Special Squad members. The enemy had them overwhelmed so there would be no help from them. Alucard, the veteran, was dealing with the more powerful creatures elsewhere in the building. Seres, the junior member, was fighting her own legion of ghouls. There would be no rescue from either of them. The soldiers were running out of options and time, the cries for back up were not going unheeded but there was only so much two people, even people like Seres and Alucard could do. It was at moments like this that define certain kinds of men.

One of the soldiers grabbed a pouch of explosives and circled around heading up stairs. In the distance, several floors above, he could hear the cries of creatures dying. Whatever Alucard was doing up there it was Loud and painful. His demented laughter was echoing down from the floors above. However, that was there and he had to concentrate on the here and now. Catching sight of a fire hose attached to a wall, he un-spooled it and tied the end around his waist. He vowed that if this did not work he would come back and kick Bruce Willis' ass. Leaping out the window, he fired his pistols at the window on the floor below shattering the glass so that his body crashed safely to the floor. He was now in between the swarming hosts of ghouls. The creatures barely had time to react. The Trooper opened fire on the ghoul army even as he tossed the pouch of explosives down another hall. The resulting Explosion scattered the army like chaff in a whirlwind. As the smoke cleared, he saw Seres. Blood and gore painted her uniform, all of it belonging to her fallen foes. A shock wave from the blast rolled through the building deafening everyone and throwing the trooper to the ground. One of the freaks yanked its broken body toward him even as the lower half of its body, everything below the waist, remained a pulpy mess in the hallway. The trooper backed away. The thing was screaming curses at him, curses that he could not hear because his ears were still ringing. Thus, he did not hear the roar of the gun that saved his life. Seres put another bullet into the creature and when it still insisted on twitching, she crushed its skull under her boot. She flashed him a smile.

Seres Victoria was blond and was not as tall as he. The weapon she held, a heavily modified rifle, had a large bore you could stuff a cat into. The thing was almost as long as she was tall, the trooper's knowledge of weaponry was good enough that he knew she should barely be able to move with the thing let alone fire it. Yet, she had it strapped across her back like a school backpack.The girl smiled again her teeth glinting in an eerie fashion. She flashed him a thumbs-up, which he returned distractedly, before she disappeared up the steps. The trooper's hearing was coming back so now he could hear the sound of gunfire upstairs increasing. The duet of large caliber rifle and powerful automatic pistol created a symphony that silenced all sounds of resistance.

The crisis was over; the paramilitary team cleaned up the damage from their battle. They began poring over the ruins of the buildings trying to figure out what happened, and why? A statuesque blonde with regal baring to match her features strode through the ruins of the ghetto complex that used to house several hundred souls. She shook her head, anger seethed off her, permeating the room like fog swallowing the countryside. "How could this happen in the middle of the city, How did this atrocity happen."

The team looking at the post apocalyptic scene shrugged, they had little idea. "The shock troops were pinned down almost from the get go, Sir Hellsing, agents Victoria and Alucard were similarly detained. "

The Field Commander broke in "There were apparently four master class vampires. Agent Alucard dealt with two of them, a third was taken out by Agent Victoria. The fourth apparently died as result of the explosion. It is a miracle we got the situation contained at all."

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing turned to a tall longhaired man. Although his red trench coat and floppy hat were somewhat out of place with the uniforms indeed, they almost made him look like some movie actor or rock star. Something made looking at him for too long difficult. As though the coat was only for show, that he was really wearing the darkness around him, and it was a perfect fit. "What happened to you up there Alucard, did you get lost in the heat of battle?"

Alucard nodded, "In a way that I have not for a long time."

Since he was not going to apologize, she snapped at the FC "By the way, whose idea was it to blow up the building. "

The sound in her voice indicated that there was grief ahead for the lone trooper but he was not one to be intimidated. "That would be me ma'am."

"Ah the intern," She nodded coldly giving him the full benefit of her steely gaze. "Well I am aware you're used to cowboy heroics but that kind of nonsense does not wash in the Hellsing group. You pull a stunt like that again without the express consent of your field commander and you will be doing worse then kitchen duties."

"Kitchen duty."

"Yes, you can handle the clean up of the dinning area on your own, it should serve as a reminder." Sir Integra turned on her heel and marched away. She could feel the eyes of the soldiers upon her. It was the duty of leaders to create esprit-de-corps and nothing did the job faster then the common bond of thinking the boss was a bitch

The field commander gathered the rest of the troops with his steely gaze. "All right, you heard her ladyship let's get a move on." He turned to the trooper "You're on KP as soon as we hit headquarters. I am gonna be keeping an eye on you from now on Harris so you had best watch your step. "

"Keeping an eye out huh, well that will give me a full set to work with." The trooper doffed his helmet "...and I'd really prefer if you called me Xander "

"…And I would prefer it if you would move your sorry arse"

KP and an official reprimand and it was just his first week, only fourteen more to go. Xander Lavelle Harris muttered quietly, "Giles was so not kidding about how stiff these Hellsing guys would be. "

The End


	2. Late Night KP Xander style

Xander had thought KP was a breeze. Of course, the announcement of the punishment had sent a shiver thought him. Eventually he realized, that was soldier-boys memories. Somewhere in there along with the SAS training and the discipline was the sure and certain knowledge that there was nothing an enlisted man hated more then doing KP.

It was a week later and He was still doing dishes. The hour was late when a head poked into the kitchens. Young and blonde, he recognized her as Seres Victoria the vampire trooper that fought alongside the guy in red.

"You need help?" she asked shyly

Xander looked at the mountain of dishes and smiled. "If you can do some kind of nose twitch thing and make them go poof, that would be nice. "

She came toward him rolling her sleeves up as she did. "Sorry, if I can do that I haven't learned how yet."

Soon they were doing a good imitation of a team. Xander being who he was, chatted her up

"So they really called you kitten."

"I want to think they were being cute but…"

"There is always the possibility they were not being cute."

"Boys will be boys."

"I wouldn't know, my two best friends are female and they bust my chops regularly."

"About what?"

"My dating tendencies are a favorite topic of discussion."

"What, you only go for Californian movie star types." Seres asked excitedly

"More like the women I seem to like are usually demonic in temperament, nature or both."

"Well that can't be all true."

"The only girls I dated that were "Normal" was a girl who eventually became a higher being, and a girl who was once a centuries old vengeance demon."

"I don't date, My duties at Hellsing keep me far to busy."

"What about Alucard?"

"Oh master and I are just …you know teacher and student…I'm kind of in awe of him…. Can't tell if that's the whole master/childer thing or if he really is that charismatic."

"What about him and the boss lady?"

"Oh their relationship is nothing like that, Master serves Sir Hellsing."

"What's up with that anyway? I thought knighted females were called Dame or something."

"They are but Sir Hellsing is part of an organization that has protected England since the dark ages. The rules for whom could be on the council never changed. No woman allowed. Truth be told, I think she prefers being called Sir Hellsing anyway. "

"No offense meant, she is cool, kind of strict. But him…He creeps me out. Sorta Reminds me of a shark. He's always smiling. I suspect that smile would still be there when he pulled my guts out and crocheted with them."

"He wouldn't do that." Seres said in a shocked voice

"I know, I know." Xander said quickly

"Maybe a nice coat made from your flesh…" she said thoughtfully

"…He could get a nice hair braid out of my butt cheeks…" Xander supplied catching the joke

Their giggles lasted much longer then the dishes. They went their separate ways; her into the dungeons where she said Alucard was waiting for her nightly shooting lessons. Xander headed to the barracks in the hopes that his dishpan hands might feel better in the morning.

Alucard slid out of the dark shadows; "A coat made from skin…. Funny, but impractical. You can't make clothing fit for a gentleman of taste from human flesh." He slipped back into the shadows. Time to go meet Police Girl and pretend ignorance, the boy was good choice Alucard would have to thank Integra for bringing him into the fold.


	3. Walking & Talking & meeting the Boss

Xander was lost again. It was the third time in as many weeks. The vast rolling house that was the Hellsing base of operations was, to his eye, a maze. A really old maze, that made you feel like you shouldn't be touching anything.

Finally catching sight of a well-dressed man striding through the halls, he called out to him. "Yo Jeeves, wait up, sorry I'm lost and Iv never seen you before and…"

"Public television has left you with the impression that any well dressed British person can be called Jeeves." The man commented dryly

"You are so right you are way cooler then any butler."

"I am a butler among other duties." The man was dressed extremely well in a pants with a crisp white shirt, over top of the ensemble was a vest. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail as if his look was not stereotypical enough he had a monocle set in place over one eye. "I am Walter Dolnez and you are Xander Harris."

"All us yanks stand out." Xander sighed

"That and the nametag on your uniform." Walter smiled thinly at the boy

"This is the dry British wit I keep hearing about isn't it "

"No this is the powers of observation made famous in the works of Conon Doyle and others."

"One of us is enjoying this conversation way too much and I think it's you Mr. Dolnez. "

"Please Walter will do. I have been a retainer to the Hellsing family for sometime since before Madam Hellsing's tenure head of the organization."

The two began walking together Xander admitted he was supposed to be on his way to see Integra, an intimidating prospect at best. "You think she's going to sack me"

"The kitchen staff would raise up in protest I'm sure Mr. Harris. They have never had cleaner plates and cutlery then during your regime as dishwasher.

"Two weeks for blowing up a building, I mean, Alucard made a vampire out of the first likely prospect he came across and nothing "

"Ah the men have been telling tales, indeed in comparison your transgression seems to have been dealt with harshly but Alucard is difficult to chastise and there is historical precedent."

"Namely?"

"Napoleon had a general shot for disobedience despite his success on the battlefield." Walter caught the young man's gaze. "I think the lesson to be learned here is discipline must be maintained regardless of the outcome of battle."

"Or we could go with Don't piss off my scary British boss." Xander responded

Walter chuckled "I believe that was what I was trying to say "

"You're enjoying this aren't you. Californian Yankee in the Hellsing Court "

"I will admit your file does make for fascinating reading "

"I have a file -- with pictures and everything?"

"Your sponsor Mr. Giles filed detailed reports about his activities in America. Hellsing obtained a copy of those record upon your transfer here."

"Well what do you think."

"Your continued survival is proof of the existence of the divine. Speaking of your records, I was meaning to ask if you would like access to the machine shop."

The mystified look on Xander's face amused Walter who explained that among his duties was outfitting the troops with weaponry of all types. Walter oversaw the modification of all field weapons. From Alucard's modified Jackal and Casull Automatics to the Helconnon that Seres used in the field.

"Big guns " Xander sighed "you want to hook me up with something like that?"

Walter looked at the boy as though measuring him for a suit. "I think something low tech, you have an expert class rating with crossbows and the like. But, we do have to give you something easy to use but that you will be proficient with…. Hmmm. I know, a modified Needle Gun

"Needle gun?"

"Oh you will love it, perfect marriage of your tastes and our needs. I should have something for you in a few days. "

"Wow that's really nice of you Walt."

"Nicety has nothing to do with it; you are a more effective fighter if the weapon you use is particularly suited to you. And, with that I shall leave you here." And the duo stopped

"Why here?"

"Because this is madam's office and when we began our chat, you indicated this was your destination. " Walter patted Xander on the back and walked away leaving the boy standing outside the heavy door that led to Integra's inner sanctum.

She responded to his knock immediately. Somehow she knew he was out there and bid him enter. The first thing he noticed was the smell of her cigar. An expensive brand which had been light off one of these showy desk lighters that exist solely for advertising your wealth and taste. Everything about the room and its occupant gave the very clear idea. "I'm rich, I smoke, you'll just have to bloody adept if you please."

Integra Hellsing was pretty in the way that Joyce had been or that Buffy might be one day. Long platinum blonde hair and oval features. She looked at him through large glasses. That did more to disguise what her eyes might actually look like then anything else. She wore a drab olive colored uniform with white gloves. There was paleness to her complexion. Xander had heard that recently she had been ill or in hospital or something.

"Mr. Harris, I was expecting you five minutes earlier."

"I'm still learning my way around this place, if Walter hadn't found me I would still be wandering the halls "

"You seem to have the route to the kitchens mapped out rather well "

"You pick things up in a few weeks "

"Excellent." She reached across the desk and opened a thick file. The wallet-sized picture from his last yearbook indicated the file was about him. "Interesting reading Mr. Harris, you career is most storied. "

"Been there, done that have the T-shirt." He was nervous and as usual dealt with his nervousness by cracking wise.

"Indeed." She looked at him severely while paging though the thick file before her. "Close contact with the Slayer, ground zero for the some of the most dangerous battles fought over the Hellmouth, Personally responsible for stopping your friend Ms. Rosenberg."

Xander automatically went defensive on behalf of Willow. "She was upset, out of her head with guilt and grief. People do things when loved ones die that they might not do otherwise."

Integra startled, then a cold look shadowed her face "We all do things in memory of loved ones departed. Things we never thought we could." She brightened "So how are you aquatinting yourself."

"Excellent ma'am, Hellsing seems an efficient organization. You could have taught the Watchers a few things."

"We learned quite a bit from them. The nature of our methods insured that our operations rarely conflicted. Of course, that is the past. Now we want to change things. Everyone must learn to work together. Toward common goals "

"I'm big with the goals thing, I really want to show what I can do in the field" he said eagerly

Integra smiled wolfishly at him " I think we are well aware what you can do in the field, hence your two weeks KP. I trust you will be more forthcoming with those you are working with in future."

"Ill let everyone know the next time I blow up a building "

" It will be appreciated, in the meantime…I'm reassigning you. You will accompany Seres in the field and provide backup should it be necessary "

"I thought that Seres worked with Alucard. "

"She does and will continue to do so at my discretion." Her tone was icy but since Xander had never heard her speak any other way he assumed that was normal. "Alucard feels that she is capable of operating without his close supervision. It will free him up to eradicate some of our more high profile targets.

"K so I'm working with Ms. Victoria now."

"Your file says that you can work with supernatural beings toward a common goal was this not true?"

"Oh yeah I can work with her"

"Good recon has noted several situations. We need all our resources and if Seres and Alucard can work independent of each other, all the better.".

"Can I ask what situations?"

"Normally no, but in there is a case…When your friends activated all The Slayers in the World what arrangements, if any, were made concerning that plan."

"Well we were under the gun. We needed a stronger fighting force so Buffy and Will just kind of went with the plan."

"What resources have you been using to find and contact these girls."

"Mostly we are just searching for incident reports, eyewitness testimony, that kind of thing, you'd be surprised how frequently that yields pretty solid leads."

"And are all these girls eager to join you once they know what they can do and what they are."

"Not all some just want to lead normal live, we usually tell them that training will be needed anyway to keep them from hurting themselves and others. "

"And are these new Slayers easy to identify?"

"They're girls, super strong, super fast, I don't know too many natural explanations for a woman being able to lift ten times her weight overnight. It's important that we contact as many as we can."

"I see. We had a report of an incident in Los angels concerning a girl, a slayer; she had been in psychiatric confinement."

Xander nodded. "Yeah that thing, I didn't hear too much about it. But it was taken care of. Can I ask why you're curious about this."

"For right now, no, I want you to report to the firing range this evening. I'm sending Alucard out on an errand he will not be available for Seres to train with so that duty now falls to you. "

"Neat, am I still in trouble about the building thing "

"You are off KP; I have taken the liberty of including a commendation on your file. Original thinking. Now I suggest you get some rest since you are living according to Seres schedule now that means that you sleep and raise when she does. "

Xander saluted and left. As soon as the door closed, Integra addressed the rooms only other occupant. "He was being surprisingly open."

"If he was evasive you wouldn't trust him, not tell him what he needs to know." Said Alucard

"Do you think he will alert his friends?" Integra crushed out her cigar.

"Almost certainly but that will work in our favour, if they find anything they will pass it to him."

"We must determine if these are new Freak chips with greater power or a group of Slayers out to even some scores or..."

"…Or. have the makers of the chips found a way to duplicate the powers of a Slayer as they have Vampires. " Alucard finished her thought

"And considering the latest incident, we have to find out before the Vatican gets involved "

"Oh I don't know I might look forward to another encounter with The Regenerator."

"As he would with you. If everyone could suppress their blood lust I do have a sovereign nation whose protection is my charge. "

Alucard turned on his heel "I'm going to deal with your errand. Should you need me you know how to contact me."

Integra's voice brought him to a halt as it always did. "One more thing Alucard, I'm curious. The boy is everything you hinted at when the Watchers Council approached us about sending him here. Why him exactly?"

He is perfect, isn't he you couldn't have chosen better." He vanished back into the shadows. Integra often wonder if that was where he lived. Emerging from them only to taunt her, or kill something for her.

Xander's frenzied telephone call arrived at Giles residence.

"Xander how are things at Hellsing house " Giles said sleepily

"My dishpan hands have calluses on them."

"I received notification about the commendation last week. "

"Last week she only told me about it today."

"They are impressed I'm proud of you, if you don't mind my saying "

"Trust me G-man that means more from you then it would from my dad. But, have the girls gotten back yet?"

"No, Andrew just headed out to Rome to join Buffy and Dawn. Willow is on some spiritual retreat. I'll tell them you said hello of course "

"Thanks Giles but it's a tad more serious then that. I think some Slayers are kicking up a fuss. The good Lady Hellsing is getting ready to send in Big Red. Trust me Giles, I've seen Alucard in action you do not want a situation to get to the point that they send him to deal with it. He is scorched earth waiting for a place to happen. "

"I see, did Dame Hellsing tell you where or when this was going to happen?"

"Nope, you think maybe you should go though the reports again. Maybe something we missed."

"We are doing all that we can Xander, keep an eye on things and let me know if you learn anything. In the meantime I think I should approach some of our other sources."

"Who are you going to find that can go toe to toe with Hellsing."

"I'm dealing with that very thing, it was the other reason I sent Andrew to Rome." Giles said as he hung up the telephone.


	4. Toys & Training & Talk

Xander had many teachers in his lifetime and he had to say, for all her innocence, Seres Victoria was one hell of a range instructor. He was already a good shot but in a week she had ferreted out some bad habits and helped him overcome them. Now several days later, he was cutting down targets with ruthless efficiency.

In that time he had heard nothing either from Giles or about any operations Hellsing was undertaking that might impact on the work Giles was doing to find and train any girls that might be out there. He thought about pestering the man but it was not as if he didn't have enough to do on his own.

His life was all about training and practice and study, and since his partner in the field was Seres that meant he had to also be available at night when she was awake and active.

He was finding Seres fun to be around, bright and cherry and not like her master. They talked about anything and everything. She seemed to enjoy that Xander treated her like anyone else. The enlisted men either condescended to her until she was forced to demonstrate her obvious superiority. At which point, they treated her like a freak.

Xander admitted that one consequence of his life was he was used to fighting the good fight with a vamp at his side. Assuming vamp was what she was, Xander was not blind to the fact that aside from the surface resemblance Alucard and Seres were like no vampire he had ever met.

He was wondering about this again one night when Seres appeared carrying two cases over her shoulders

"What's that teach?"

"Walter finished with your weapons and asked that I deliver them."

"Goody, presents can I see." he waited until she set one down and flipped the top. Inside was a long weapon that looked like a machine rifle and a shotgun had gotten way too intimate. Next to it were several boxes that held long pin-shaped bullets. Each one had a sheen that hinted that they had been coated in silver.

"The firing rate is …astonishing." Seres said to him. "It has two modes of fire. An assault rifle mode that will empty the clip quickly so burst shots only. The second is like a shotgun, the bullets come out in clumps and apparently chew up their target in like fashion. Walter mounted a laser sight on it so that you can fire it with double accuracy. The weapon comes standard with a silencer. Plus, the rifle works like an air-soft Gun. The cartridges are very small "

"Where do they go?" he asked hefting the large weapon

She pointed "for some reason, he has left the naming of the thing to you, his suggestion after looking at your file was that you call it the Marx Rifle. Not sure why

Xander laughed. "That's funny "

"I don't get it."

"Silent like Harpo, kills like Chico's jokes and is as accurate as Groucho's one liners."

"The Marx brothers"

"A friend once compared me to Zeppo Marx, owing to my usefulness in the group

"But Zeppo didn't really do anything." Seres pointed out hesitantly. "That doesn't sound very friendly."

"The person who said it was not in a being friendly mood at the time. I recall I mentioned it to Giles in something vaguely like a bonding moment I guess he wrote about It." he pointed at the second case "what's in the other one?"

Seras opened the case and produced a hand cannon. It was an automatic pistol. Like the rifle, it had been fitted with a laser sight. Carved into barrel were the words "Property of Sunnydale." Looking at the clips the bullets were modified dum-dums but inside were eerie glowing liquid.

Walter says he got it from a source, the substance inside is about ten times hotter then Napalm"

Xander pointed the pistol and fired off a round. It hit a target downrange. The target, the post it was attached to and some of the surrounding ground burst into flame. The heat could be felt from several feet away.

"For obvious reasons Walter wanted to call it The Hellmouth, he thought you might not…"

"Tell him I love his humor. Walter rocks and rocks hard."

The two of them began training with Xander s new weapons with Seras teaching him how to maintain the weapons and use them quickly and efficiently. He mentally fell in love with the Marx-gun. Light and deadly, he was soon snapping off brilliant shots

Seres watched him for a time and Xander eventually noticed the sad look on her face. This was normal for her. As near as he could figure it had something to do with Alucard and his continued absence. He had been scarce for days. Xander secretly hoped that whatever he was doing, Giles and new Watchers would head him off beforehand. Alucard had a reputation for mayhem that, according to Seres, was well deserved.

He was blowing a hole in the far off target when her sighs got pointedly loud. "I miss being alive." She said as though the statement made all things clear. "You have your friends on the outside. They're waiting for you. All I have is Hellsing and the master. I mean its great and all but, I sometimes miss just going down to the pub and having a pint. Or half pint in my case. "

"Trust me, I have days Seres. I miss peripheral vision. I miss sleeping soundly at night. I miss the joy of not knowing what's out there at night. I miss thinking that things like Slayers and Watchers don't exist that they don't need to exist.

Seres smiled sadly. "I used to have trouble hitting a target fifteen feet away ...now. "She shouldered a powerful rifle and snapped off series of shots at target too distant for Xander to see. Xander picked up a set of binoculars she brought along for such moments. The half-mile distant target now sported a sad face. "I do things like that without a thought, I feel like my humanity is slipping further away."

"You have to hold on to what's important, the vows and beliefs that made you want to help people in the first place. Remember you're still helping. You just do it in a different way. "

"How do you stay sane and joking "

"Are you kidding, I'm Xander Harris I stand in the face of adversity and adversity looks at me and laughs itself to death. " Seres couldn't help but snicker he smiled at her laughter. "Just concentrate on the work, you would be surprised how brave you can be when you think of it as saving one life as opposed to saving the world.

"And who's life are you saving now. " she asked

"Hey who can say. " He said casually "all this practice might make the difference between life and death for one of us someday."

"Concentrate on the job huh?" She eyed him appraisingly "Well that's good because we will need you and soon."

"I figured. everyone is on edge and Integra has been asking about Slayage. Something is going down and the boss lady thinks Slaying might be involved."

"A while before you joined us there was a new danger on the streets. We called them freak chips. People implanted them inside themselves and the chip changed them into vampires or as close to vampires as can be made with technology

"Impossible "

That's what I thought but I've seen them, fought them. We finally traced a batch of the chips to an operation run by a gang controlled by two brothers The Valentine Brothers. They found out we were onto them and attacked Hellsing in force. Almost did us in, if it hadn't been for Master Alucard and Integra, we might not be having this conversation. Well the chips have popped up again. We found traces inside the building you renovated. Last time it was an epidemic, it took all we had to stop them last time. This time its more insidious. The attack you were involved in was the largest and most aggressive and then nothing. It has Sir Integra worried. Who's the source this time, where are they being made and more importantly when will the bastards strike next."

"Why is she worried about a Slayer connection."

Seres shrugged "I don't know, Recon was supposed to get us information but its been difficult getting anything concrete."

Xander furrowed his brow and glared pensively at the blonde trooper. "You know we might kill two birds with a single throw.. We could go bronzing and maybe dig up some dirt."

"Bronzing ?"

"Back in the day when we needed some down time, away from the slayage and world saving, We would take off for a local club called The Bronze. The Bronze is gone but the concept is still sound. You take a trained cop and a people-person, turn us loose and we might have all the answers we need by the end of the week. We could start with the part of town The Valentines used to run. We press a few leads and see what happens. If nothing else we get you some feeling normal time."

"Are you sure that's wise, Madam would have our heads and you just got off punishment detail last week."

"We're just helping out, trust me I've done things like this a thousand times and never has anything gone wrong." Xander's smile radiated trust and faith. Fortunately for Xander, all the people who would have laughed derisively at his lie were hundreds of miles away.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Xander." Seres smiled


	5. A Bronzing we will Go

In hindsight, Integra was all too easy to persuade. She gave them a list of places that recon had yet to investigate. The several days saw the duo hitting pubs and clubs all over London's East End. Seres was nervous at first so Xander contrasted by being loud and raucous. After he got them in the middle of a football debate that got very drunk and violent very quickly she insisted he stick to drinking, gossiping and secretly scanning the room for anyone or anything that looked like a lead.

On the fifth night Seres was actually nursing beers. She would order huge pints and pass them to Xander claiming that she was watching her figure. Fortunately or not Xander had a tolerance for the strong brew so they could go from pub to club without pause. They had found little during their search but Seres said she had a feeling about the place they were in now. There was a girl onstage singing with accompaniment from a three-piece band. The crowd was into the music but Xander noticed a large majority shifty looking types that watched Seres suspiciously. Xander noticed that his single eye gave him increased intimidation cred. He returned any dirty looks and whoever it was, would move on.

He headed toward the bathroom leaving Seres at the table. As he neared the facilities he heard two men arguing in the soft-loud voice of men upset enough to vent but aware that such venting might be heard by the wrong ears.

"I don't care about the money. Big John took care of you and now you're lap-doggin to those wenches like they weren't the town pumps we knew and loathed." Said a man Xander mentally named Loudmouth

"and didn't you get friendly with Big John awful fast after the brothers Valentine kicked you out." Said his companion

That was different, you know what they were like." Loudmouth whispered defensively.

"And I know what these girls are like, the money is good, the operation is safe. I'd say that getting in on the ground floor was good business."

"Well I'm done. They can't scare me. I'll bet they've gone and hired some thugs to scare people. Well I ain't scared. You can always hire stronger muscle."

"Oh great idea Wilbur, bang up plan. When they find you face down in the river like Freddie should I have you cremated, assuming there is enough left for that."

"Bugger off." Loudmouth snarled and walked off.

Xander finished in the bathroom and hurried back to the table. He wanted to get Seres take on the conversation but when he arrived, the singer from the stage was sitting with his partner. The girls were chatting so excitedly that it was moment before they noticed he was there and another before Seres introduced him.

"Xander meet Annie Horne." Seres said excitedly. "She and I survived grade school together. She was always on about being a singer and actress and here she is."

"And what about you." Annie gushed " wouldn't say boo to your own shadow then I heard you hooked up with the police force how was that?"

"Well I've changed jobs since then. I work for a private security firm, clients all over the isles. Xander here is consulting temporarily, convinced me to goo out and have a few."

"As well you should, and the chance that you come here, amazing. I've been singing professionally for a few years but this is my big chance to headline a club. The sisters are getting into recording and I might be their first big star, knock on wood. I was lucky enough they bought up a bunch of clubs and needed entertainment for them all but a recording contract…"

"The sisters?" Xander asked

"Agnes and Edina Wyrd, they own this place and few others."

"Rough part of town though Annie, are you sure they aren't a bit dodgy."

"Hun, if you got property in this part of town you either are dodgy or you're being taken advantage. As long as the checks clear the bank and I can honestly say I knew nothing when the police make waves then I don't care. So how long have you two been an item."

"Oh we are just co-workers, the boss wants me to show him the ropes and he was introducing me to the American way of relaxing." She winked "One pint at a time."

"I love your contacts Seres, the colour is totally fab." Annie had finally noticed that Seres eyes had a red tinge. Xander was about to make a quick excuse but Seres laid a hand on his arm which, unnoticed by Annie, she squeezed really hard.

"Aren't they just, I have to work with all this high tech visual gear. They had me wearing these ugly goggles. I begged them to let me have the contacts made up and it doesn't bother my eyes in the slightest."

"Aren't you the fashion plate now, " she turned to Xander who was rubbing the circulation back into his freshly released arm " hang on to this one deary, she was helpless back in school. But now."

They began gossiping about who had gotten pregnant, fat, rich, and poor. Xander took the opportunity to notice that Seres was looking just like a girl out for a good time.

The two girls chatted until The Bartender reminded Annie she had one more set and then a party to attend, invite only, the girls hugged and promised to meet up soon. As Annie left, Xander told Seres all that he had overheard. They were quietly debating what it might mean. Suddenly two sharply dressed femme fatales entered the room they carried themselves gracefully. They greeted and shook hands with some of the crowd. They spoke to the bartender and then waved to the stage. Annie smiled brightly and greeted them. "Everyone your hostesses for this evening Agnes and Edina Wyrd." Agnes was short busty brunette with a pug nose and freckles. Her sister was blond and sharp featured.

Everyone clapped and whistled after which the music began again. Xander watched the women work their way to the back where the loudmouth from the bathroom confronted them. A gorilla of a man stood at his side. As Xander watched, the four began a conversation that went from friendly to lethal in seconds. Agnes punched the gorilla in the chest sending him to his knees. She then picked him up, tossing him over her shoulder walking briskly toward the elevator in the back. The amazed loudmouth suddenly found himself suspended off the ground. Edina had grabbed him around the throat and was holding him a good foot off the ground. She too headed toward the elevator where the women disappeared with their much-too-large-for-them burdens. If anyone noticed the exchange Xander couldn't tell.

"Ok that was a bad sign. " he muttered

"They have vampire like strength but they don't feel like vampires I would, I should be able to tell." Seres hissed quietly

"If they aren't setting your senses off then they can only be one explanation that makes sense. Those girls are slayers."

"After making excuses to the Bartender and leaving a number for Annie to call, Xander and Seres headed back to Hellsing House. In Seres private rooms she broke out a laptop computer and placed it on the table. She explained her plan as she booted up the system. "This is linked to the Cray computers in the basement in-turn those are linked to every database across Europe.

"Which means?"

"Which means I get to use some more of my police training. Now then, we input the club address and get a list of past owners. " She typed quickly and soon had a few names on the screen. "There are the Valentine Brothers and there is John McCann. The title changed from the Valentine's to McCann shortly after the brothers were killed attacking Hellsing house."

"…And look who shows up as know associates of both, The Wyrd Sisters. They took the club a few months ago."

"McCann was found in a alley, cause of death was blunt force trauma. Very blunt force. The girls were suspected."

"… But not investigated seriously because the strength required for the blows was greatly in excess of that possessed by normal persons the size of The Sisters. "

"I assume it will not surprise you to learn that Big John's death occurred within days of the destruction of Sunnydale."

"How much you want to bet Big John liked it rough with his women. Bet he was shocked as hell when they laid a Slayer type beating on his ass."

"As shocked as they were to find themselves ten times stronger and faster. Bet that's making their take over of the London underworld a bit easier."

"Man this is bad, we have to figure out what they are doing with all that power."

"Rather obvious really, they are bumping of anyone that stands up to them. They took over the business owned by the Valentine Brothers including putting the freak chips on the streets. Big John obviously saw no money in it "

"But the Wyrd sisters didn't agree. Some reports are getting out about how strong they are and that's why Integra thinks there is a connection to the Slayers " Xander stood up. "Come on, let's get these guys."

"Absolutely not, there is more then enough evidence we can move on their distribution point. Maybe this time we can find where the chips are made. "

"We could get that out of the Sisters. I know what happens when Slayers go wild Seres, it makes for dangerous times."

"At best it's a police matter, at worst, a matter for your Watchers Council. we should alert your Mr. Giles and let him deal with the Sisters."

"Which he will want to do by sending the slayers we have. They aren't ready for a battle like this. Demons and Vampires are their strong point. Armed criminal thugs with better weapons then a third world dictatorship is a tad outside their training. I should know I helped train most of them."

"They will be fine, I have eerie confidence that anyone who has learned all you know should be able to handle themselves you did fine at my side."

"Thanks" since the arguments would get him no where he waited until Seres had climbed into bed. He watched as the canopy slid downward forming the top of a coffin. With Seres tucked in for the day, he wondered upstairs and tried to be patient. Buffy and Willow would have been amazed; he didn't sneak out to the club until well after Noon. At the time, he justified it as taking a more aggressive look around.

The club was active during the day with people coming and going. He had no problems getting in the door and toward the back area. Just when his confidence level was high he saw too men in work clothes carrying a rolled up rug the rug was just the right size and shape that it hid all but the hand of the body inside. The loudmouth had obviously air his grievance with the Wyrd Sisters and they had responded in kind.

He was headed toward the elevators when a big man stopped him. "What are you doing back here."

"I'm interviewing." He said conspiratorially

"Interviewing for what, floor shows fine without one eyed posers "

"Too bad the security for the show sucks, I got all the way to the elevators without being stopped or challenged." The lie came to him in a burst of inspiration and Xander went with it. "Now get the Wyrd Sisters and tell them I'll meet them in their office. I'm going to want big bucks for bringing this place up to snuff."

"You do security?" The Big man asked cautiously

"And come highly recommended, relax big man you actually asked for ID you obviously know your business I just have to fire everyone else."

"Thank you mister…."

"Harris, Xander Harris." Xander patted the big man's shoulder. "Don't worry I remember good people when I meet them."

The big man scampered off and Xander headed up to the office. "Please God." he prayed "allow me to have a good plan by the time I get there."

The bounce hurried to dressing room where Agnes And Edina were speaking with the house singer he tapped on the door and poked his head inside. "Guy is here about house security, he likes me."

"As well he should Agnes dear." Edina said in a bored voice.

"Indeed he should Edina, now that business is expanding we need protection." Agnes sighed.

I like him " the big man gushed " the eye is bit on the spooky side but that just makes him more scary."

"Have we hired a Cyclops Agnes"

"I hope not sister, maybe some kind of pirate."

"Perhaps a dashing rogue is just what the place needed."

Annie furrowed her brow "Funny that guy was here last night, he works for some kind of security firm."

"And how do you know that dear Annie, was he trying to impress you."

Annie was a loyal friend but she also liked her paychecks she erred on the side of protecting her money. "He was chatting me up about how he was consulting with a big wheel security firm. Asked a few questions."

"I find that interesting don't you Edina."

"Indeed I do Agnes most interesting indeed. Tiny find Robert and Paul tell them we may need some plastic wrap this time. "

"Excellent idea," Agnes said "replacing rugs is getting a tad pricey sister

"That is because of your expensive taste sister." Edina muttered

The two women left the dressing room and Annie mentally said a few Hail Marys since Seres friend was not long for the world.

The women arrived in the office to find Xander sitting in a visitor's chair. He found it ominous that they locked the door as soon as they arrived.

"Hi ladies, I'm Alexander Harris, I represent a group that is aware of your…unique gifts and from whence they came. They would like to help you better develop them, maybe find a better use then whole terrors of the criminal underworld shtick."

"Hmm could your idea involve us slaving away for the government, some branch of MI5 or some such. " Agnes asked moving too close to Xander.

"Maybe he wants us to be Bond girls, would that be the plan Mister Secret Agent Man. Want to sit back sipping martinis while we risk our newly improved lives for Queen and Country." Edina hissed pressing in from the other side

Xander sensed he was losing control of the interview fast. "Not quite, look ladies if you know the long line of girls who came before you. Brave girls who risked their lives to help others."

"Helping others isn't really our bag is it sister." Edina hissed

Agnes nodded "No indeed sister, we are more of the helping ourselves looking out for our own skin, self preservation is the Christian term."

"One our guest really should have learnt before showing up here. "

Xander was straw-clutching big time at this point "Oh you mean the whole bringing back up thing, figured I didn't need to mention the agents outside. "

Agnes grinned wolfishly "Yes well they are outside, and here you are inside. So many things could happen to you before they find you. Isn't that right sister. "

"Oh indeed sister."

Xander had planned a window escape. Agnes sensing his intent moved with Slayer speed and blocked him. Edina came from behind and grabbed him. It had been along time since Buffy or Faith used their full power on him, he uttered an involuntary groan. She was pulling on his arm hard enough to rip it out of his socket.

"You know what sister I think our silly guest arrived sans the back up that might have proved effective."

"You know sister I had all the fun last time. You go this time, make him beg for it at the end."

Poor pathetic ingrates" The echoing footsteps that halted the conversation filled the room. " The power of Slayers and your most ambitious use of them is to make yourself queen fleas among the vermin. Xander had no idea how Alucard got into a locked room.

He was dressed in his usual red coat and hat he stepped forward. "So boy, still think that all a Bad Slayer really needs is a good friend. Has it been so long since you last looked into the face of the damaged that you don't see them for what they are."

Xander looked at the girls and for the first time saw, those yes they had the same haunted looks that he had seen on Faith. As the startled sisters released him, he backed away.

"Don't know how you got in her ponce but your gonna regret It." the girls flew at Alucard. Launching blows at him from two different directions, he moved his arms as though conducting a symphony. Each movement was precise and controlled; he blocked or evaded every blow from their fists.

Soon he spun himself in place and hurled the both of them to the ground. He regarded them as though bored. "You are holding back, the powers of Slayers are legion, come release the demonic power within you, come at me with all your might, all of your strength."

The girls were back on their feet in moments pulling from their jackets guns that they fired in a hail of bullets at Alucard who stood laughing even as his upper body was chewed up. His grotesque laughter never stopped even as their bullets ran dry. He pulled from the depths of his coat two huge automatics Xander dropped to the ground just before the Jackal and Casull screamed fire into the room. Bullets ravaged every square inch of room, except where Xander and the sisters cowered on the floor. Eventually, bored with his fun Alucard stopped firing.

Xander half deafened by the gunfire, wasn't sure what happened next, Alucard hissed something about control restrictions and silencing the target and then the room seemed to twist on itself. The girls looked around in fear. Something burst from within Alucard's coat and lashed out to snare the two girls dragging them to their feet and pulling them closer to Alucard. "You have nothing for me, not even a decent fight, well you will tell me all that you know that much entertainment you can provide."

Xander struggled up from the floor that felt like taffy. "Alucard they don't know what they are, we could…"

"They are damaged goods Boy, there will be no redemption here, go home. I will deal with them." Xander looked at the girls. They were begging with their eyes. He closed his eyes and made the latest in the many choices that sometimes kept him up at night.

He fled the room and didn't stop until he reached the bar. He picked up a telephone and dialed, Giles answered on the third ring. "Xander I think I know what Hellsing is looking for."

"Giles I found the Wyrd sisters."

"What, danmit boy stay away from them let us deal with it "

"Too late, Alucard is up there with them now. Whatever you were going to send over here, tell them to being a baggy. I don't think he's in a good enough mood to let them die."

"Bloody hell. "

Xander hung up the telephone and fled the club. Twenty minutes later Giles and a team of slayers arrived and carted the girls away. Agnes was in a coma and Edina was gibbering with fear.

After they left, came the police with their questions and their explanations for the answers they couldn't get. They shut the place down and ordered that the same be done to the rest of the sisters holdings.

A few days later a dispirited Annie lay on a table. "Are you ready?" asked a masked figure standing over her.

"Whatever it takes," she hissed "Xander Harris will pay."

As figures fell to their work, two observers watched their latest project. "This new tech chip is much better then the old one. "

His companion nodded. "First we find a way to replicate the vampire creation process and now we can create Slayers. Why did this one volunteer?"

"Says her dreams were destroyed by some peon from Hellsing. I say this just gives us the chance to take care of some old business."

Well just be sure that we let her do her thing the backers were very specific. The peon has friends who hurt them badly and the backers want some pay back."

"I heard LA was a horror show. That's nothing compared to what this city will look like when our girl is ready to rock." He leaned over and spoke into the microphone "Annie are you still ready to deal your antipathy toward Mr. Harris."

" Antipathy, I like that, Antipathy" she was still repeating the word dreamily when the first of the chips infested her body.


	6. Fun with Nuns and Guns

Over the next week, Xander heard nothing about his excursion into the city. Seres said nothing to him about it and eventually he guessed that Alucard had kept everything their little secret. That was both a good and bad thing. He wanted Seres to trust him but there was a nagging worry, Xander now owed Alucard a big favour. When would that favour be called in?

The sudden fall of the Wyrd Sisters and their operations got the police wanting to check out every thing involved with the sisters businesses including a factory near the river. They sent in an ops team to flush out the bad guys. They had met resistance, heavy resistance. Xander had to listen to Integra chewing out the head of London's version of SWAT. The man had blustered and pontificated. When He was done, Integra had verbally cut him a new ass with surgical precision. Xander vowed not be on the receiving end of an Integra rant.

After that, it was obvious that Hellsing would deal with the situation. The operations team had deployed with Xander and Seres huddled in the truck. As they trundled out to the site. Xander looked at an old building that was practically across the street. "What's that?" he asked Reeves one of the guys he had meet his first week.

"Orphanage, St Judith's Foundling Home, knew a few blokes from there. Not to be messed with."

"No indeed," Chorused Hudson, He and Reeves had been on Kitchen duty during Xander's first week and had shown him every trick in the book for making himself love by the kitchen staff.

"Sa catholic orphanage, did anyone think to clear the place out. I mean we don't want any Nuns getting a look at Alucard in action." Harris muttered

"I don't know about that. I've seen him do 'is thing, 'ad me singing Nearer My God, I'll tell you that for free." Hudson shivered

Reeves laughed " Not that it would be such a huge thing, Judith boys are some of the toughest I've met. They really work you when you end up there."

"Well they should do something, cordon off the block, establish a perimeter, toss up some caution tape…something."

They arrived at the factory and headed inside. The Field Commander sent Seres and Xander to do a floor by floor sweep. Everyone else was supposed to wait but Reeves and Hudson got bored and loud so the Field Commander sent them into the basement levels. .

The policeman was running. He had been with the team that had stormed the warehouse the day before. During the attack he had been knocked out the next thing he knew he was trapped inside the building. He had been too scared to move lest the beasts he heard roaming the halls discover him. Now he hurried through the halls. He heard movement on the lower floors. Maybe command had sent in another team to take down the …things. He arrived at a t-junction. Moving down the hall toward him was crowd of uniformed ghouls. He saw Johnson, and Morton and, Dear god, Patrick. His entire battalion was now zombies. He ran toward the end of the hall. If he could make the elevator maybe, maybe he could get away. As he neared the cargo elevator, the door was wrenched open. A dark figure stood there brandishing a huge weapon. He stumbled and fell. He looked back and saw the sea of undead sweeping toward him. He cringed on the floor. Then a boom sounded. He looked up, the one-eyed man, working something that looked like a shotgun, racked another round and fired into the crowd of beasts tearing them to shreds. Xander fired repeatedly, moving forward and pointing the Marx-rifle where it would do the most damage. As the zombies fell away from him he looked ahead and saw a red-eyed middle age looking man urging the zombies forward. The Vampire started running toward Xander almost too fast to track. Xander switched modes and strafed the hallway, stitching a line of needles across the chipped vampire's path causing the proto-vampire to stop and hiss angrily at him. Xander stepped forward and fired. The needles ripped the vampire, spinning him in the air before crashing him to a wall where Xander's shots pinned his corpse like a mounted butterfly. Xander watched as the beast dissolved. He put his hand to the communicator fixed in his ear. "Got a survivor on Four, I'm going to finish my sweep and head upstairs. "

"Be careful Xander." Seres voice carried her worry right though the channel." I'm done with my sweep I'll join you on Five."

"Oh, sounds romantic, should we have flowers and sweeties sent up for you both." Reeves and Hudson were obviously bored.

"Shut up you two or I'll feed you to her one pint at a time." Xander snapped

"Are you kidding me?" Seres sneered, disgustedly "I've seen what Hudson eats, all those calories and carbs, I have a girlish figure to maintain."

"You could do worse then my blood sweetheart" Hudson whined

"I'd rather someone who takes care of themselves, has a good diet…."

"Looks fetching in an eye patch." Reeves said sarcastically

"Could we go on a real date before we talk about blood suck-age." Xander said jokingly

The officer looked up at his rescuer, "Who the hell are you people."

"I'm Xander Harris -- Intern."

Reeves closed the circuit. "You really think Harris and Kitten are…. You know."

Hudson looked at him annoyed, "What are you a seven year old…Anyway Harris may only have one eye but he ain't blind. Their probably just dancing around it."

"I wonder what that'd be like. You think vamps do it like the rest of us."

"I take that back mate…Seven is freaking mature compared to you. "

"You're a lot of fun."

"Besides everyone knows that Seres is tied to Big Red. All them freaky powers of his no doubt she properly don't know if she's going or coming by the time he's don with her."

"Their conversation stopped when Reeves heard a cooing. "who's there then"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Coming from over there" Reeves pointed toward a pumping unit. It cast shadows throughout the basement area.

Hudson opened the channel. "Hudson and Reeves here, We have movement in the basement area. Something's down here, Reeves is just trying to figure out if its another survivor or what."

Upstairs, Seres and Xander nodded at the news. "Leave the channel open boys, Xander and I are just starting our sweep of the fifth floor."

"You think there is anything down there." Xander asked as he checked his weapon.

Seres shrugged, "who can say, I'll feel better after we've finished sweeping the building."

Over the channel, Reeves was talking to someone. Hudson was saying it looked like something had dug huge gouges in the walls. When there was a crash and screams. Reeves voice came though loud over the open line. "Get back danm you arrk" there was a gurgle and a thud of a body hitting the floor. "You killed him you just…" Hudson's final curse was cut off as the line went dead.

Seres and Xander looked at each other and scrambled for the stairs. They flew down them. with Xander jumping down the steps three and four at a time. Seres abandoned all pretenses and just hurtled over the railing. She dropped four stories to the basement level. The concrete cracked where she landed. She brought up her weapon and kicked in the door that led to the basement.

In the cavernous lower basement, shadows crept across the floor. Xander slid a pair of goggles into the place that enhanced his vision. Seres just looked around, her vision already better then any enhancing goggles could make it. She pointed. "There, I can see them…or what's left of them."

Reeves and Hudson were dead. Gutted or cut to ribbons according to the whims of a frighteningly brutal killer.

"Who did this." Xander said looking around the basement

"I'll let you know as soon as I put a few shots into it"

"OK you've been hanging out with me too much.. You're starting to pick up my bad habits"

Seres was startled when she heard the voice of Alucard in her mind "the boy is right Police Girl"

"I was just…"

"I mean you are looking at the world though only one set of eyes.. You can find those responsible for this massacre easily."

"But I'm not bloodhound I can't track by scent

"Actually yes you can, but you will need other powers this time. Concentrate, will the room and the objects within to show you all that occurred here. You will see the face of your killer."

She was about to follow Alucard's orders when Xander grabbed her arm. "I hear something." He pointed "over there, let's move"

They headed toward the darkness and around the pumping unit. Two vampires were holding A young child and nun captive. IT was their struggles that Xander had heard.

"Danm it I told you to shut up you little brat." One of the creatures cursed shaking the child even as he shielded himself from Seres and Xander.

"Guess we know what Reeves and Hudson stumbled over." Xander muttered. He targeted the foursome and hoped for the best. The Nun was dark haired with big spectacles that made her look alarmingly like Willow. The waif was a red headed boy with freckles and attitude. Obviously the kid had slipped into the building to see what was going on and the Little Sister had come after him.

"Please let us go, you've been caught," the Nun simpered

"Shut up God-Girl no one's going to save you.. These nice people are going to let us pass."

"Let us go before she wakes up, Please don't wake her." the Nun simpered as the vamp holding her clutched her tightly and huddled behind her.

Seres was wondering what she should do when she heard Alucard's quiet laughter in her mind. "The Fools have no idea how close to death they are. Your usual high yield weapons are no good for this situation Police Girl."

He then told Seres what to do, she was amazed but relayed the instructions to Xander.

"Are you nuts." Xander asked incredulously "shoot the Nun?"

"You had better back off Fleshie or the kid and Nun are toast" the vampires started backing toward a door in the wall.

"Xander, believe me it sounds weird to me, but you have to do this. Shoot the Nun."

Integra's voice came over the com-link. "What going on down there."

"Hostage situation. Some Nun and a kid are trapped down here and Seres wants me to shoot the Nun."

She paused, apparently talking to Walter on a separate line, then she came back on. "Shoot her Xander, non lethal shot but shoot her nevertheless."

"What has everyone lost their…"

"Xander Harris this is a direct order, now shoot the danmed Nun. "

Xander squeezed the trigger, the Nun screamed as a Marx-needle lanced into her thigh. She reared backward stomping down with full force on the foot of the vampire holding her. She screamed high and loud. The nun turned and in one smooth motion tore the needle from her thigh and used its point to rip open the throat of her captor. The other vampire startled at the sudden movement backed away the Nun screamed in rage and hurled the needle in her hand. It speared through the vampire's eye. Reflexively he released the boy whom the nun grabbed and hurled toward Seres who reached out and snagged him out of the air. The Nun grabbed the Vampire whirling him around to slam the creature repeatedly against every available surface. Xander stopped looking at the punishment long before the vampire's cries of pain ended with final brutal thud and groan of its body dissolving. She then stomped toward the remaining vamp, its hands clasped to its own throat trying to hold its head on its body. The nun picked up the creature like it was a scarecrow and shook it in the air. "How dare you lay your hands on agents of God. Unholy fiend, were you not so pathetically easy to kill I'd give you the slow torturous death your kind deserves." She reached up and slammed the vampire's head backwards ending its struggles. The body was dissolving even as she dropped it to the ground.

"OK that was just about the wrong-est thing I've seen today." Xander said amusedly

The Nun turned toward Seres and Xander and started moving across the floor toward them. Xander was no fool, the psycho nun was about to turn her fearsome killing skills on them. When Integra's voice cut the scene to a halt. "Yummie, that's enough."

The Nun stopped. The two women stared at each other, the air crackling. "So The Hellsing's Head Witch is here too."

"Indeed Yummie, and The Witch is curious as to why The Iscariot Section is operating a training facility in the middle of my city."

"St Judith's has been here since before your father was in charge of Hellsing. OF course we wouldn't shut it down just to salve your fragile ego."

"I see, well at the very least I think you owe Officers Victoria and Harris thanks for their assistance or do you regularly hurl children around and let them get into danger."

"Had you kept us informed the child might not have been allowed to roam into the line of fire."

"And deprive the Vatican of an opportunity to run amok with no official repercussions, please. Besides I would have thought the presence of armed personal across the street might serve as notice enough for most people."

"Section Thirteen are not most people and we will leave it at that." The Yummie snapped

Xander threw up his hands "Ok this officially too weird for me and I come from the demon infested town." He turned to the nun. " Weren't you like totally Julie Andrews a few seconds ago and now you're like Sister Mary Bloodbath. What's the deal?"

Integra answered for her. "Sister Mary Yumiko Takagi is a part of an established order of Carmelite nuns, a sister in good standing and from all reports excellent with the children if a tad indulgent.. Yummie, on the other hand, is a brazen kill crazed psycho inhumanly strong and viciously dangerous, A Berserker. That they happen to share bodies is one of the many reasons the Vatican can keep the secret of one of their elite killers. "

"You mean She has?"

"Multiple personality whatchamacallit" Yummie sneered. "Ms Goodie-Good Pants asks for duties as far away from the action as she can get. She'd prefer that I stay all sleepy inside her, but The Vatican knows a good thing when they have it. So, I get to play from time to time."

"You just took apart two vampires as fast as any Slayer I've seen. Didn't it occur to you to do your thing when they were killing our guys." Xander asked angrily

"The vampires didn't touch your men. They were holding the boy and Yumiko when your men died. Something entirely different killed them. There was nothing Yumiko or I could have done."

"What?"

"I think I can find out what happened." Seres sighed "Master says there is a kind of trick were…"

Integra cut her off. "if you can do it faster then it takes to explain it then do so."

Seres knelt by the bodies of the men and concentrated. The room convulsed and then rewound itself like a tape in a VCR soon she saw the moment she was looking for. Reeves and Hudson had indeed seen Yumiko and boy and had been moving to try to rescue them. Something had come out of the darkness. Swift and brutal it had shown no mercy and less pity. Reeves and Hudson had been dead almost before they know it was there. Seres saw the thing raise from its kill and move to a wall and smear its hands across it as though writing .she snapped herself free of the vision "The wall over near the door, it wrote something."

Integra walked over and examined the wall "Well it seems you have a fan Mr. Harris

"Huh?"

Someone had used Reeves and Hudson's Blood to scrawl on the wall

**_Antipathy meet Xander, Xander meet Death._**

Yummie smiled evilly, "If you'd like to confess anything before the end Mr. Harris I'm sure Sister Yumiko would love to help."

"Don't worry I'll figure out a way to stop her."

"How do you know it's a her

"Kill crazed psychopath wants revenge and says so in a note written in blood on a wall. Of course it will be female, maybe an ex-girlfriend."


	7. Humanity's End

In the next several days, there were more attacks. Antipathy killed brutally and she did not discriminate between humans or passive demons living in London's streets. Each time she left some sign or message addressed to Xander. His reputation worked against him now. Xander Harris was part of the now infamous Sunnydale crew. Friend of the deadliest Slayers in creation and a Witch with enough mojo she had almost deep-sixed the planet. People began to talk. Soon word hit the street, Xander was hooked up with Hellsing. People began doing more then talking. They began grumbling. Of course, Xander's fear was nothing compared to the nervousness of those around him. Finally, there was a meeting. Giles, a Priest representing Iscariot and Integra herself sat down at the Hellsing House.

"No round table," Giles muttered referring to the group of British Hierarchy that protected England against all threats, even threats that did not officially exist. " I guess the situation doesn't call for it."

"UNIT offered assistance but my father has had bad experiences with their…advisory staff. As for the rest Rupert, the others are still …cautions about what place the New Watchers should hold in the scheme of things."

"Why because I was an outcast for much of the last few years." Giles said grumpily

"Because you and your charges have turned things upside down." Father Carzey snorted. He was there because the Vatican had demanded to know what was going on. Moreover, Buffy's choice to settle in Rome meant that if the Slayer went to war it would be on the Vatican's backdoor. "Iscariot made overtures to the council many times. Your…openness now seems out of character for your organization."

Giles had vowed he would stay away from that topic if it came up for discussion. "Lets just say that things are changing. Integra what's going on with Xander.

"May I assume his jocular attitude about all of this is normal." Integra supplied wearily

"For him, quite " Giles smiled. It was nice to see Xander affected someone else the same way he did the ex-Librarian

"Alright gentlemen this is what we know, someone is making freak chips again, chips that once implanted change victims into vampires. We stopped them before and we could do it again. Now however, there is a new threat. Our foes have used a prototype freak chip to create a new foe, this person Antipathy. She is fast strong and dangerous and oddly enough has some kind of grudge against Xander Harris. There have been several deaths according to the police. Keeping it quiet is taking all of our resources. "

Giles spoke up" you actually have more deaths then you know, Antipathy has been hitting the demons as well. Word is spreading that something is hunting and it is starting to look like humans are going to war against demon kind…all demon kind. "

Father Carzey snorted. "The whining of these abominations of nature hardly seem like our greatest concern."

"Think of it this way," Giles explained patiently "by hitting the demons and the humans she is starting friction twixt several parties. If things go badly, war that none of us can afford to fight, will result.

"The Vatican can stand against all threats." The Priest said arrogantly

"As will Hellsing" Integra stated. She at least sounded a bit less sure so Giles concentrated on her.

":As charming as I find your mutual assured arrogance, the fact remains none of us can afford to be fighting multiple wars. The demon populace would prefer to live and let live but If they are provoked, they will fight back and the only person that will satisfy is our real enemy."

Alucard emerged from a dark corner to interrupt him. "Only one battle must be fought and it is the boy's to fight

"Hellsing's abomination what is it doing here." the priest said panicking

"Amusing myself with your prattling. You all know what has be done. Yet, you fear doing it. The boy must kill the proto-slayer. He must kill her alone. The forces you fear. The armies of The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart they must see that we will meet their gambits with forces to match theirs and then go further. They must fear you as you fear them. The boy must hunt the freak-slayer and the boy must kill it, nothing less will do.

"And I'm assuming you plan to sit this fight out " Giles sneered

"I have my part to play in the coming conflict but this fight is Xander's to win or to lose "

"You know the Wyrd sisters may never recover from your assault on them. "

"Like the boy you believe in the fantasy of Humanity. That it is a healing salve that will bind up all the wounds to the mind and spirit. " Alucard fixed a baleful gaze on Giles. "Your belief in humanity is a weakness and if you would win the coming battles, we must avoid all shows of weakness. Either you face this truth, or your charges will wither and die before they have even been truly tested in battle." Alucard turned sharply and marched toward the door. "I wait for the day of the final battle but until then we each have our own agendas to follow." Alucard kept walking and did not so much open the door as pass though it.

"Well gentlemen, it appears the debate is a moot point, Xander must haunt and slay this freak-slayer and he must do it soon."

"Xander is hardly ready to face something like this, let me contact Buffy, Willow."

"No Giles, Xander has proven himself to me." She turned to Father Carzey." I assume you have learned all that Yumiko told you of the assault on the factory?"

"Her report was quite detailed, I hesitate to leave this in the hands of Hellsing but the boy at least has proven himself formidable."

"You see, you must stop coddling the boy, it does him no good and endangers those who should be able to depend on him. Honestly Watcher why did you send him here if not to learn to do exactly what we need him to do now."

"All right, but I'm not looking forward to explaining this to The Girls. They can be extremely unreasonable when it comes to Xander. "

"Tell them he is doing his job, it has been an honor having him among us and I would welcome the opportunity to extend his stay permanently were he so inclined."

* * *

Five floors above the conference room Seras pulled her head out of the wall. She had been listening to the meeting from a safe vantage.

"It's freaky seeing your head and shoulder just vanish into the wall like that " Xander said warily

"Trust me it feels even weirder, but they are sending us in. Master convinced them, we're getting the green light

"Which means I have to take out a something as strong and as fast as a slayer."

"You have an advantage you didn't have when you faced that Faith-woman, me…I'll be at your side the whole time. We will take her as a team "

"Thanks Seras I appreciate that." He hugged her then, mostly because it would have felt weird not to hug after sharing a moment like they had.

* * *

The next day a truck showed up in front of Hellsing house and a dozen young girls poured out of it. They where ordered into ranks and processed by the FC.

"What this?" Xander asked Seras as he watched the girls.

"This would be a gift from your Mr. Giles, a team of Slayers who will accompany the operations team that is helping with the hunt."

"What, I thought the old man had faith in me."

"I do, But should I be interrogated by Buffy and Willow I want to be able to say I helped as much as I could." Giles called out as he approached the watching pair.

"Giles" Xander hugged the man

"Hello Xander, I'm helping to prepare the girls for working within the team. I just wanted to stop and say…."

"Thanks Giles "

"How do you know what I'm going to say."

"Cause after all this time even your nagging is a hell of lot closer to fatherly advice and encouragement then I ever got at home."

Giles reddened. Seras giggled as she watched them both. Xander stepped behind her and shoved her forward at Giles who stuck out his hand "So you are Seras Victoria, I pictured someone …more like Alucard actually."

"I have my moments, Xander has told me about you it's a great honor."

"We will see how honored you feel after we see the girls in action. "

"So did you hear from the guys "

"I decided it would be better to let them know …after its all over."

"Too scared huh?"

"Willow and Buffy were having fits when they heard you were joining up with Hellsing. I don't know enough about the Wyrd Sisters to consider telling them what that was all about."

"What about the Wyrd Sisters. Master Alucard dealt with that." Seras asked

"Yeah exactly" Xander remembered what he had, and had not told Seras about what he had been doing that day.

"Master dealt with that and you agreed with that decision." a dangerous tone creeping was creeping into the vampire's voice.

"In principle yes I did agree with that choice." Xander said holding up his hands to deal with the tide of anger he could feel coming.

"In principle and in fact, did you lie to me?"

"No, not telling you something is not the same as lying." Xander was suddenly noticing how red Seras eyes were.

"You were at the Club, Master had to rescue you from the sisters."

Giles smiled indulgently "Seras if I may, You will find as I have, Asking Xander how he got himself into a situation is often not the best way to deal with it. "

"But what kind of a fool knowingly endangers himself."

Giles eyes twinkled. You mean he hasn't told you The Stories yet."

Seras looked at Xander suspiciously "what stories?"

"Dear God Giles Please don't"

* * *

A rat, your best friend, turned into a rat.

"Hello, stopped her from taking her clothes off. Do I get no credit for stopping her from taking her clothes off."

"In her passion, she would have killed you. I'd say that was self preservation on your part."

"I saved the world, did he tell you I saved the world. No he did not , Why? Cause there is nothing embarrassing about me saving the world."

It was hours later and Seras armed with seven years worth of Xander antics was riding him relentlessly as they headed into the city. Antipathy had made all her kills in a twelve-block radius of each other. She was making herself very easy to find. The mixed team of the soldiers and Slayers arrived at the building thinking it would be the same as before. Seras and Xander would shake the rat's nest the rest of them would swat the vermin as they emerged. Instead from the moment they got inside, an army of ghouls rushed them. The Slayers went into action with the ops team closely behind backing them up. They had all been training for this moment and they did themselves proud.

Seras shouldered her high powered rifle and blow crowds of zombies away. Xander stood at her side raking any undead still standing with silver-jacketed needle-gun fire. Both warriors were so lost in the task, they didn't notice they had been herded away from the rest of the team. Static and interference on the com-links confirmed that both Seras and Xander were very much on their own.

"Where's Big Red." Xander asked breathlessly. He was hoping she might be able to talk to Alucard at least.

"No idea, it like white noise in my head when I try and contact him."

They headed down the now clear hallway until they reached an abandoned elevator. Seras yanked open the door and they listened to the sounds of combat coming from the floors above. She slung her rifle on her back and held out her hands to Xander.

"What? you can't be serious?" He snorted

"Why not?" she sounded hurt. "We climb up the shaft and rejoin the others."

"But you can't possibly…" he began.

She cut him off by reaching out and snatching the front of his field jacket in her fist and hauling him a foot into the air, one-handed. "Choose you next witticism carefully Mr. Harris it may be your last."

Xander did his best Sean Connery imitation. "Thank you for the demonstration, Ms. Victoria."

She laughed as she put him down. They were about to start the operation when a blur of speed and force ripped out of the shadows barreled into Seras and pitched her headlong down the lift shaft. A figure reached out and slammed the door closed, before turning to face Xander.

It was female. Her flesh was gray and mottled. Her hair wild and unkempt, her clothes were covered in grime and filth, but her face was still recognizable as that of Anne Horne.

Xander backed away from Anne "Hi Anne, long time no see, no sure about the new look though."

"Oh tell me you like it, I did it for you, they say you like Slayers."

"Well I'm kind of partial to the classic look, you know, vaguely human."

"Come on big boy, fashions change; hems raise, necklines fall and optional extras like weapons now come standard." she raised her muscled arms and bone spurs shot out of her wrists. Each one looked deadly sharp.

"Antipathy, I presume."

She nodded eagerly. She began stalking toward Xander, gouging lines in the walls with her bone spurs as she came. "This is going to hurt a little at first, but after that, I'm hoping that it's going to hurt a lot."

* * *

Seras landed at he bottom of the shaft. She crashed through the top of a disused elevator and rolled out the door into an open room. She stood and shook her head. If she were human, she would be dead right now or at least severely wounded.

She listened to but could not tell what was going on above her. Was Xander fighting Antipathy for she was sure that was what had hurled her into the lift shaft?

"OK bitch, you want to go, let's go" she murmured more to steel her courage. First, to climb up the shaft to the where Xander was then they could get a team together and pursue Antipathy. A rustling made her stop. Out of the shadows came a group of Vampires. Their red eyes glowing. Obviously, they had been hiding down here from the purge going on above.

"Bad move fleshie." one of them called out. "Coming down here alone."

"You are making a mistake." Seras started backing away from the advancing group.

"Let me guess, you aren't alone." the leader sneered.

"No, I'm not a fleshie." Seras shouldered her rifle and fired taking out bunches of vamps. The rest rushed her. The firing went on until the undead finally overwhelmed her. They swarmed her and bore her to the ground.

The leader who had survived her first few shoots laughed. "That's right, make her beg for death."

Then the pile shifted as Seras's fist punched upward. There was feral grin stretched across her face and she was tearing apart vampires with her bare hands. Sometime in the midst of her purging binge of destruction, she began laughing maniacally.

"What are you " the vampire was panicking as Seras tore a swath though his army?

"Darkness and Death." Answered Alucard who was watching his childer from afar with real pride.

* * *

Xander fired his needle gun; Antipathy somehow used the bone spurs on her arms to deflect his attack. Great, I really need to win and the danm thing won't take you down."

She laughed and jumped up the ceiling using it as a pivot she lashed out her feet sending him crashing to he ground with her kick. He rolled to safety and stood as she came at him again. Antipathy lashed out at him and he blacked her strikes with the rifle. She pressed her attack forcing him down the hallway until he leapt backward. Firing into the ceiling, he brought down part of the roof on the proto-Slayer. She began slashing at the debris as it buried her. He darted into a nearby room and slammed the door. He tried in vain to reach anyone on the com-links and he had no idea where Seras was.

The door exploded inwards as Antipathy slashed her way into the room. "I heard about you Xander, the great monster killer, not so brave when your fighting someone who can match you. Who can take you down like you did the Wyrd Sisters."

"The Sisters were Slayers; ten times my strength and speed. I didn't take them down but even if I did they're hardly worth getting revenge for. They were criminals they had power enough to help people and they were screwing people over."

Who cares?" Antipathy screamed, herding him into a corner. "They were my ticket to the big time, my chance to get out of the this place and you took that away."

Xander stopped "Is that why you're doing this, cause you singing career got torched. I was killing vampires since grade eleven. In seven years, I've face down some the worst demonic scum on Earth and beyond and your pissed caused you lost your singing job. Suck it up and get a life."

"I'd rather have yours." As she came at him again, he held up his rifle to block her strike so she speared the weapon. He struggled to hold on to it but she tossed him bodily out into the hallway. He climbed weakly to his feet and was about to pull his pistol when the proto-slayer rushed him and stabbed him through the shoulder pinning him to a wall. She giggled at his cry of pain before yanking out the bone spur and letting him sink to the ground. "This is more fun then when I was practicing on those nobodies I killed before." Grabbing Xander, she hauled him to his feet. Extending the pointed spur, she readied to plunge it into his remaining eye when a gore covered Seras reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me Xander, Annie and I need to have a girl chat." She backhanded the freak-slayer down he hall. The two started fighting. Xander was amazed at how fast they traded blows. Antipathy would weave, duck, and then slash out at Seras. She would bend and contort her body away from the bone spurs before punching out at Antipathy. Then Seras grabbed her arms and drove the spurs into a wall. Pinned in place by her own weapons, Antipathy was helpless as the blonde vampire punched her repeatedly eventually sending the freak to her knees weeping.

"I'm a freak, a monster. What have I done to myself? " The deformed woman wailed piteously

"You were confused Anne, Hellsing will get you help. We will find a away I promise." Seras answered pitying her former friend.

I have nothing left nothing except my hate." She screamed. She tore her arm from the wall and swatted Seras. As the trooper was reeling Anne shoved one of the spurs into her gut. Seras screamed in pain. She shoved Anne backwards. Freeing herself of the impaling spur.

The freak staggered as a resounding series of booms filled the hallway. Xander had finally managed to draw his pistol. "I couldn't fire until you were clear I wanted to make sure."

Anne screamed high and loud as the chemical reaction inside her caused her to burst into flames. Her body slumped and crumbled to the ground.

Well that was about he worst thing, I've seen today." Said Xander weakly before he passed out.

* * *

The next few days flew by. Hellsing's ranks swelled as several Slayers became fulltime troopers. Operations were already predicting improved field results.

Seras sequestered herself. She did not come out to join any of the troops and she certainly avoided Xander. He was released from hospital with only a sling to show for his implement at the hands of Antipathy.

Eventually there was council business, Giles hinted that it could use Xander's unique touch. He hesitated for a day but eventually begged a leave of absence from Integra. They both knew it would be awhile before they would see each other again.

Xander packed his things silently, he felt rather then heard Alucard appear in his room. He was holding a laptop computer. "Police Girl says this will allow you to access the machines in the basement. "

Xander accepted the gift. He packed it away with the rest of his gear. "Why do I feel this weird sense that you, of all people, knew how this would turn out. "

"Because you are not stupid."

Xander was so shocked at the honesty and non-evasive way he spoke.

Alucard smiled at Xander's gaze. "Seras Victoria is my childer and one day she will be a full No-life Queen, A true Goddess of Darkness and Death. Heir to all the powers I have including some that I am bound by my oaths to Hellsing not to use unless Integra gives me leave."

"Oaths that Seras isn't bound by."

"Smart lad, those powers will be as nothing if I cannot rid my childer of her annoying need to cling to her humanity. Her desire to be what she is not. In one fell swoop, all that has been accomplished. Her desire for human contact led her to the singer. Her hesitance to use her gifts delayed her long enough that Antipathy was able to wound you, and you then conveniently executed the freak right in front of her as the freak was trying to kill her. An image that will be burned into her mind and heart for all time, reminding her always of the high costs of clinging to her lost humanity."

"But that was not her fault "

"We all know that, but deep inside where such things matter, she will always wonder. If I had not been so eager for my human life, my human past, would the boy have been hurt would the singer have become involved, would she still be alive?"

"You bastard, I could tell her the truth."

"She knows the truth, once she accepts that her Human life is gone and that to wallow in the ashes of it only weakens her …then she will be ready to take her place as a true No-Life Queen."

"You know one day, you might live to regret what happened here. She might become something you might not like. "

The No-life King shrugged his shoulders. "If that day ever comes, I may not be the one who has to deal with her. " Alucard turned and strolled away. "I await the day you come into your own boy, A true White Knight pitted against a true No-Life Queen, that would be a battle for the ages."

"I'll be ready, and The White Knight might surprise you yet." Xander Harris said resolutely

The End

Author's Note: I want to thank those that read and reviewed and stuck with me all the way to the end. If I have dropped a few Plot Bunnies in this, please feel free to run with them. These characters are great fun and I loved fooling around with them. Thank you again… BHR


End file.
